Be careful of what you wish for
by Birds of Prey
Summary: A Gypsy grants Seto one wish that WILL come true but he doesn't believe her untill his wish comes back to haunt him.


CHAPTER-1: Joey's a girl!!!!  
  
The carnival was in town for the weekend and today was the last day and surprisingly the snobby proud Seto Kabia was there with his hyper brother Moukba.  
  
"Come on Seto! I want to go on the tea cups, gross drop and the snake rollercoaster and-"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Seto yelled loudly. "Just led the way and I'll wait for you when you get off the ride" "OKAY!"  
  
Moukba grabbed his brother's hand led him through the crowd and almost made it to snake rollercoaster when he spotted a cloudy black tent. "Oooooo- Let's go there!"  
  
Moukba swirled sideways still holding his brother's hand into the doorway. Seto eyes went wide. "I thought you wanted to ride on that rollercoaster why here?"  
  
Moukba clucked as he pulled his brother into the tent. "Because there's no line and it looks cool!" "Moukba-this is Luna crisp-"  
  
"Welcome" came an old raspy voice. "I'll been expecting you two for the last 50 years and you have finally arrived"  
  
Seto snorted in disgust. "I bet. Come on Moukba let's go"  
  
"Awww-come on Seto, its just fortunetelling! Every fair has one". Moukba augured back as he walked into the middle of the covered room. A little shifty dark woman was sitting at a large wooden table with pictures of weird faces, animals that you couldn't begin to imagine, demons, and strange symbols were craved into it.  
  
Her chair was made of pure stone and had stars and unicorns craved into it. Her items all around the room looked ancient and somewhat scary. A black sheet covered the top of her table with a gold stand holding up a crystal ball that reminded Moukba of a green and black lava lamp.  
  
Moukba smiled cheerfully as sat down on a sudsy arm chair "Hey how you're doing miss? Can you tell me what lies in my future?" Seto frowned. "Moukba- stop saying that non-sense there's no such thing and—"  
  
"And if this old buzzard had a life she wouldn't have this low down job?"  
  
Seto stared in disbelief. 'How did she know what I was going say?...It was just a lucky guess-that's right it was just plain lucky cause she been insulted so much-'  
  
The gypsy woman touched the ball with her gnarled hand. The ball sparked a bright blue then when back to its regular black and green. The woman smiled kindly. "You have a lot of change this year Moukba-and I also sense that you will live a long happily life with your friends, family and children". Moukba blinked a couple of times before hollering "COOOLLL"  
  
"And you Kabia" Women the said more coldly. "Mark my words...Your life has two paths it could take –Your ultimate destruction or your ever happiness. But beware; the path to ever happiness will be rough but thou should not give up."  
  
Seto glowed in annoyance. "Look-I don't give a crap Lady about your hocus pocus or your-  
  
"Fake plastic ball? This REAL crystal ball is over 600 years old and been passed down 3 generations. So you best watch what you say."  
  
"Yeah right, the next thing you'll tell me is that you'll grant me three wishes"  
  
"And that's exactly I'm going to do for I'm destine to do it. You may have one wish Seto! What shall it be?"  
  
Seto laughed. "Stupid old hang like I will—Wait I have an idea-"  
  
He will say turn a Joey Wheeler into a female  
  
"Turn Joey Wheeler into a girl. Hahahahahahaha! Try that one buzzard! Let's go Moukba"  
  
As Seto and Moukba walked out the tent Moukba waved a good-bye which the gypsy woman which she returned kindly with her ball shining a brilliant gold. "You shouldn't have called her those names Seto I think she's for real"  
  
Seto turned around with such a look on his face that it could kill. "eep", was the only words that escaped from Moukba's lips as they continued walking to the other rides.  
  
As they the pair was walking they noticed that everything was the same. The same people in the same spot in the lines of the snake rollercoaster, the same girl that was crying over her dropped ice cream was still crying and looking at a un melted cone.  
  
"Seto" Moukba whispered. "We we're in that tent over 2 hours why is everything's the same as we never left?—I told you that woman's for real! I wouldn't be surprised if she disappeared"  
  
"Nonsense Moukba! Her reeking old tent is right over there---????" Seto stared in disbelief. The place where the old woman's tent was----It was gone?  
  
"Excuse me ma'am" Moukba called to one of the workers at a nearby stand. "Yes son?" asked the woman called back kindly. "Can you tell me where to find a fortune telling stand with an old gypsy like lady in it?"  
  
The lady blinks in confusion. "Fortune telling? Son, I worked here at this here fair for 20 years and we've never had no fortune telling stand."

* * *

Joey moaned as he stirred in bed. He never felt so sore in his life- everything hurt! Not to mention his chest—chest? It felt kind of buggy come to think of it-bigger and softer. BIGGER and SOFTER?! Was he crazy?! Not to mention his smoother hips.  
  
That was it! Joey shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joey stared at his reflection in horror. His face was smoother and his hair fell down his shoulders and onto his upper back, his breast showed through his night shirt like water balloons and his voice sounded more femalely than usually when he screamed of shock.  
  
Joey whimpered as he straggled to the living room to get the phone. He dialed Yugi's number. It was the only person he could trust right now. "Hello" came Yugi cheerfully voice from the other side of the phone. "Yugi" Joey cried. "Something's wrong with me!"  
  
Yugi gasped. "What happened?! Are you okay?! Talk to me Joey!!"  
  
"I-I...I'm"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I-I-I-I...I-I I'M A GIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

BRIGHTSTAR KNIGTH: O.o-- I'm not saying any-please review and tell me whattca think! 


End file.
